The present application is directed to connectors and, more particularly, to connectors that are movable between engaged and disengaged positions to secure a panel to a support member.
Connectors are used in a variety of different applications to connect a first member to a second member. The connectors may be attached to a first member in a variety of different manners. The connectors may be adjustable between a locked position in which the first member is secured to the second member, and an unlocked position in which the first member is not secured to the second member.
The connectors may be positioned on the first member in a manner such that they are not easily accessible. This may occur when the connector is positioned along a back side of the panel in a position that is difficult to access when positioned at the second member. This may make securing the connectors to the second member difficult due to the lack of access. For instance, a connector on the back side of a solar panel may not be accessible to an installer once the solar panel is positioned on the top of a frame. Likewise, a connector on a back of a plywood panel may not be accessible once the panel is placed against wall studs.